A Rather Unusual Encounter
by Akane Mirai
Summary: Len is your average high-school prince. One rainy evening, he saves a girl from a beating and offers her to stay with him and his sister, Rin. Drama arises in this humor based fic. Rated T for some MAYBE suggestive themes. Also, this is a LenxOC character, so this might be... strange. Please R R, no flaming or trolling please! A 3 ch. story.
1. Chapter 1

_New story! I'm trying to be faithful to my followers, if I have any followers and followers who love Vocaloid (especially Le). Please, R and R and I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE feedback. Note that this story has LOTS of Len's comments. Also I decided to include breaks instead of using the FF editing ones. Lot easier._

So hi. As you may or may not know, I am Len. Len Kagamine, if you want to be all formal and mushy and what not, but Len is fine. Not LENNY, Len. Don't ask what I look like to you, because you already know and I won't fulfill your desires. Intro is over, because I know you want to get to the good parts.

One afternoon, I was walking home from school, which I know not many people do maybe where you live, but that's just me. And then, because of the STUPID weatherman, it starts to pour like you are repeatedly dumping buckets of water over my head. And it became real grey. Luckily, because I experienced the stupidity of that guy before, I carry an umbrella everywhere. I also took a shortcut through an alleyway to get home.

An alleyway. That is where all the excitement happens.

As I walked through, I heard some noises from the other side. I heard some punching, and a shrill scream. It really bothers me how nobody deals with a situation properly, except I was hiding, so I shouldn't be talking. I heard a thud, then a man's voice, although it was barely audible. The footsteps have walked away, and I was panicking like crazy.

Should I help the person? No, leave it alone, I don't need to be involved in any kind of trouble. But you should help that person, it's probably wounded and stuff. So I decided to walk over to the other side.

She was a girl with long, dark brown hair and a deep olive skin tone. She backed away, and she was rather bloody.

"Don't…" she trailed off, fainting into the ground. Of course she would say "don't", I probably look like the next guy that's gonna assault her. I pick her up, and don't even think bridal style, because she was HEAVY. I decide to carry her on my back. LUCKILY, my house was across the street.

My parents weren't home because of a business trip, so everything was fine in terms of sleep, besides, she would probably leave in a few days. As I set her on my bed, I wiped off the blood and took of her clothes. No, not all of it, just the bloody ones. I put on one of my pajama sets on her. Then, she woke up.

"What—where am I?" she stammers, looking around. As soon as she sees my face, she pulls out a bloody pen from her pocket. "Whaddya want, punk?" Her face seemed full of determination and anger, and her eyes were a bright red. No literally, they were RED, as in she had like albino eyes or something. Not that I think negatively about them, its actually really cool.

"Chill," I said, looking away from her eyes. "I just want to know what they were doing to you."

"None of your business," she glared, then looked away entirely. "It's not something you should know."

"I want to help you." Gosh, this girl was annoying. "What's your name anyway?"

"Akane Mirai."

"Len Kagamine."

"Wait…Uta Academy's Prince?" she asked. GOD I hate that name.

"Yeah, now I'm expecting some kind of fangirl squeal."

"No, actually I hate you…" she said. "I think."

Gee…Thanks for the compliment. "Thank you."

"If you REALLY must know, I ran away from an orphanage and sleep on school grounds. I tend to steal some lunch money and I ran into those guys. They wanted me…in that way."

"It's settled: you can stay here for a while and go to Uta Academy. You can have my parents room for the next 3 days, but after that it's hideout in my room." I said with a grin.

She frowned. "Why can't I sleep next to you?" She looked as innocent as an angel.

"But… you don't think it's strange?"

"No… I always sleep next to somebody in my host's house." She goes on one pillow. "Wow, much softer than the orphanage beds."

"Well, this is me and my sister's room." I have a twin sister named Rin and we are extremely close. Why is a boy and girl sharing a room, I have no idea. But our parents were cool with it, so it was okay with us.

"Oh! Okay then, I should be going then." She said, jumping out of bed. She grabbed her soiled clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I can't afford to get you in jail." She said. She opened the window and tried to jump out.

"You can't go out there, you'll get hurt." Okay, I do not like her, I do not like her… I like her.

"But will your sister be okay with me?" She asked. She looked pure in that innocent sort of way.

"I can convince her," I said with a wink. I put on a pair of pajamas and hop in bed. "You're just gonna have to be in the middle so she has room."

Akane snuggled close next to me. I felt my heart pounding, mainly because I am technically sleeping with a girl. We fall asleep.

xxXxx

"LEN KAGAMINE!"

I woke up to a voice. Looking at the clock, it was 2 A.M. and very dark. At the doorway was my sister.

"I apologize," said Akane. She got up and headed towards the door. "Please, if it's anything you should be mad at, it's me. Len saved my life, otherwise I would have died on the streets. He didn't do anything to me, I swear, and for me sleeping next to someone isn't an offence if you know them. So please, I beg of you, forgive Len, I shall leave and you and nothing would have ever happened."

"Wait," said Rin, eyeing her clothes. She snatched them and examined it. "You looked like you've almost been murdered." She looked at me; eye contact was sharp. "She may stay, but we must hide her from mom and dad."

"Thank you…" I realized I never told Akane Rin's name.

"Rin," said Rin cheerfully.

"Okay, can I go back to sleep now?" asked Len. And without a response, I fell asleep again.

_I think this story came out into a great start! I mean, it's a detailed chapter, enough to satisfy a reader. Akane Mirai is my OC, as in MINE. I can only let you use her if I feel that you established a mutral connection and I have approved of your story._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! The next chapter is up, ready to quench that cliffhanger even though that was very long, beyond my limits for a chapter. But your favorite storyteller is here!_

So here I was, waking up to go to school. Apparently Akane and Rin were all set, as Rin gave her spare set to her.

"Okay sleepyhead, your breakfast is on the table, now get ready!" said Rin with her energetic smile. Very pleasing to see when you wake up.

I quickly got dressed and headed to the kitchen to eat. There, I saw Akane drinking up the last of her milk. She looked better, her hair was down and neat, and she looked cleaner. However, she had some scratches along her face and legs. Her uniform was a bright burgundy skirt and a white uniform with a matching tie. She wore cream thigh-high socks and black shoes. Not that I was staring or anything. Mine is the same, just the pants that is burgundy.

"So…I guess I'll be going to school now. Speaking of that, what about your homework?" asked Akane. It hit me that I did nothing.

"Nope," I said with a smirk. Oh well, there's that one day where you forget, no?

xxXxx

"LEN!"

It was lunch and the paining sound of my girlfriend, Miku. More like self proclaimed, I just went along with it. I don't care about it, but it seems I just care about outsiders.

"Oh Len, it's been so long!" cried Miku.

"It's been 12 hours," I muttered, but apparently she heard

"Now Len, it's okay, I know you missed me too. Now who is Darkie over here?" she asked. Akane looked up, her red eyes looked like they wanted to kill her. Darkie? Seriously? That sounds racist.

"Akane," she said.

"So, you're new? I've never seen you around." asked Miku. Rin looked like she wanted to petrify her.

"Yeah, just came today. I'm from New York," she mused.

"Oh! I love that place! The city, the buildings, the business…" Miku was off on her rants again. "Wait, what are those scars…"

"Um, Miku, can I talk to you privately?" I asked. Really, I wanted to "dump" her, if you can even call it that.

"Sure," she said in a seductive voice.

We walked over to the cafeteria door. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Miku, really, I am not really interested in you like this, I think you got it wrong from the start. I want to break up," I said in a way she would comprehend. It was simple and straightforward.

"What?" she cried in disbelief. Suddenly her face grew dark. Her teal eyes were vicious, and I couldn't differ which was worse: The stare from Akane or Miku. "Fine, you can play it that way with that bitch. But I will make you MINE, Len. I will be the most popular girl in this school, no the whole world. So I would watch her carefully if I were you. You don't want anything to your precious black girl."

At this point I was mad. No, even more, I was PISSED. I really hated the way she looked at other people, like she was superior. Really, I didn't want to popular, people just like me on the outside. "Maybe you should stop. Why not go after Kaito, at least he has some feelings for you."

Miku left the cafeteria to blow some steam outside while I sat back at the table.

"You didn't…" said Rin, who was grinning.

"Had to get rid of her either way," I said. I smiled, feeling free once again. "However, she said for me to keep an eye on Akane."

Akane looked up, blushing and surprised. "I could… beat her up if you want me to."

"Nah," I said. "We don't need suspicion or trouble."

"Len, come for a sec," said Rin. Wow, Akane must really feel left out now.

We walked outside, away from Miku's view.

"You like her," said Rin.

"Who?" I ask.

"Akane. It's so obvious, you shouldn't hide it."

My face burned with embarrassment. I did like her, a lot actually, but I am just too afraid to admit it. Also, I doubt she would like me anyway. "Yeah, I guess."

Rin let out a fangirl squeal. "Knew it!"

"Hey, Len! You should see what's happening in the cafeteria!" a random voice called out. I ran inside.

Akane was in a fighting stance with one of Miku's friends, Meiko. Short brown hair and muscular (not to mention big breasted), she was your average bully. So that's what Miku meant.

"I don't want to fight," said Akane. "If you must, then let it be afterschool."

"Fair enough," said Meiko with a smirk. "I like someone not afraid of a fight entirely."

After the commotion died, I ran up to her. "What were you thinking? Getting into a fistfight with Meiko?" I asked. Really, do you get into a fight on the first day?

xxXxx

I watch from the sidelines as Akane and Meiko begin their fight. Meiko swung her fist, while Akane ducked and tripped her. However, Meiko grabbed her foot and tried pushing it up, almost like you were doing yoga. Good thing she had shorts, but what surprised me was she showed no pain. Akane jumped and kicked Meiko in the nose. This is where things become violent.

Meiko wrapped her hands around Akane's neck, trying to suffocate her. But Meiko doesn't kill, or attempt anyway, Miku must have told her to do it and then she would get Meiko in serious trouble.

Instead, Akane didn't choke, like she was invincible or something. She frowned upon Meiko.

"Why do you hurt me?" asked Akane, who observed with her sharp eyes. She seemed to pierce her with a knife with every word. "Follow the path of righteousness. I know why your actions are this way." I looked at Miku, who seemed confused, terrified even.

Meiko placed her down. "You're a tough cookie. Stay on the right path, not the left." Meiko smiled at her. That was nearly impossible, as that only happened when something funny happened or she was with her friends.

xxXxx

"Len!" called Akane. She arrived at the house, while Rin and I were trying to catch up.

I started running towards the house. When I arrived, I heard a shrill scream behind me, which only meant one explanation: Rin.

_Cliffhanger! So I hoped you like this about 4,000 word chapter! Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi minna! I know, this chapter took forever…I had writers block and was about to give up. Now that I think about it, this story seems a bit stupid (for me, I think) but I will not cancel this story but finish it. Pardon me if the ending may seem REALLY crappy and short. Also, don't ask why I made Miku a jealous freak. Honestly, I had published a story that I had no end to. Enjoy anyway!_

I was running through the streets, trying to find Rin. Akane and I split up to find her quickly.

"Over here!" said Akane. I ran towards the sound of her voice to see Miku with Rin, who had duck tape over her mouth.

"So, Len, what would it be?" asked Miku. "Date me, arrest Akane and get your sister back or Date Akane, but they both die."

I growled, then ran to punch her in the face. However, I was stopped by a man with blue hair… Kaito?

"Ah, I believe Akane and Kaito have met… right?" said Miku. Akane's face became pale.

Akane drew out her sword. Out of stupidity, I asked "Where do you keep that?" However, she kept her concern on Miku.

"Let's keep Len somewhere safe. We wouldn't want his face to become dirty, right?" snickered Miku. Before I knew it, I was knocked out.

"Len! Len!"

The sounds I was awoken to. I woke up to see my sister and Akane in front of me. Akane looked beat tired, and by the looks of it, it was in the morning.

"I called the police to arrest Miku and Kaito. We took the rest of the week off of school." said Rin.

"Great!" I grinned. However, Akane looked a bit down.

"And," said Rin, "Mom and Dad will be here soon. The secret's out. They will be here to get her."

The idea scared me. I wondered what would her punishment be, or even mine. This seemed so surreal, and I didn't know what to make of her. I wanted to protect her.

"It's…been nice knowing you," said Akane quietly.

No.

Not like this.

Doing the unthinkable, I grab her arm and tug it, bringing her into a passionate kiss. She takes it back by surprise.

"Len…" she blushes madly.

"Don't worry," I assured. "We'll meet again."

"AWW!" cried Rin.

"Everyone, stand away from the subject." Said a voice. Looking at the door, our parents and one of the child safety employees were there. He took Akane by the hand and dragged her away.

"LEN!"

"Akane!" I struggled to get up, and I realized I had hurt my leg. "I love you!"

She looks back once more, smiling. "I love you too."

_FINISHED! *sniffle* I made such a sad ending. I have a habit of doing that. What happens… that is up to you. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
